redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowbolt
Statistics Shape: Trim and pointed both ends, with a long pointy bowsprit and no figurehead. Has a large top cabin like an old Spanish Galleon. Bottom is flattish, for shallow-water raids. Decks: Three - Top deck, rowing deck and bilges/storage area Masts: Three; all have crows nests, the middle one has two. Sails: Several, all triangular, in shades of dark charcoal grey. Other: Entire exterior and top deck of ship is painted solid black. The bowsprit is designed with a flat top so as to allow easy running back and forth on it. The name of the ship is etched in whitewash on the side, and has to be touched up every now and then. Is kept scrupulously clean and barnacle-free by its captain. Story The Bowbolt was specially constructed under orders from the highly intellegent corsair ferret Karturo, and was designed by him to be the fastest ship on the waves at the time. She lived up to his expectations; for many seasons she was his war machine, and he used her in all his murderous pillages and raids. Karturo would only allow the best lookouts and navigators to steer her; this originally came in the form of the vixen Twotail and the searat Praydee. Bowbolt had her first wreck when a very ill Twotail made a foolish error and forgot to report a reef ahead. The ship was damanged, but not badly; however, Praydee was knocked overboard and crushed beneath the ship as she ran aground in the reef. It took nearly a season for Karturo to decide on a new steersbeast; during that time, he steered the ship himself while his corsair crew repaired her, and they went on no raids, staying clear of goodbeasts and other pirates. The weasel Vaccar was eventually decided upon to take Praydee's place; however, he was a goodbeast at heart and despised what he was being forced to do. He also came to love the ship as his only "companion", having no friends or family; eventually, he knew practically every board in Bowbolt's structure and could control her better than anybeast alive. He also tattooed her picture onto his forepaw. Upon Karturo's death, the ownership of Bowbolt passed into the massive vermin organization known as the Ranks of the Shadow. This was very fortunate for the many goodbeast captives of the Ranks; enlisting Vaccar's help, they stole Bowbolt and sailed her away. The vermin gave chase, but their other boats were no match for Bowbolt; under Vaccar's captaincy, she outdistanced the Ranks. However, the fugitives had no supplies, and several of the Ranks had taken a shortcut overland to head them off at the next likely landing spot. At the suggestion of the shrew Flipp, Vaccar sailed Bowbolt up the Great North Stream and down an underground rapids system into the Whisperers' Cave. The passengers survived the rough journey, but the ship did not, suffering irreperable holes and snapped masts. Some of her wood and the idea of her shape was used in the construction of what was to become her sister ship, the Reckless Known/Named Crewmembers Corsair Crew *Deddrib *Flitcher *Grimskull *Karturo (Captain) *Luka *Moonclaw *Praydee *Sweatnose *Twotail Fugitive Crew *Donnabel *Dula *Flipp *Fuzztail *Gareth *Guffle *Haylon *Lilybud *Primrose *Ribjee *Roan *Rugg Tornpaw (unwillingly) *Starburst *Vaccar (Captain) Category:Ships Category:Tribes/Groups Category:ScottyBlue's Characters